


A "Bombshell" Girl

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Bear Bewbs, Established Relationship, F/F, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: This is my first attempt at a short "Bombshell/Mae" style storyI love these two so much. I'm certainly writing more involving these two.(And yeah, Bombshell is a canon character :D)





	A "Bombshell" Girl

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, comments and reviews are accepted
> 
>  
> 
> and yeah, the whole "no more MaeBea" thing is set in stone now...mainly because I'm trying to stick closer to canon...with a bit of a Fanon twist...the twist being Bombshell and Mae being lesbians together 
> 
> (I know Mae is Bi...but that means she goes both ways)

Possum Springs hasn't done much for Mae, other than...be where she lives I guess. The one thing she can be grateful for is giving her Bombshell. If it wasn't for her getting super fucking drunk with Bea, she wouldn't have met her big bear B. Mae can just be glad the town is as small it is, as she lost Bomb's number...but she ran into her not that much longer after the whole "Killer Dads" thing, and she knew she needs Bombshell in her life. Unlike the rest of her friends, Bombshell is mostly down to earth, and not prone to knife fights...that's always a plus. As an extra, Bombshell barely even does anything, so they can spend lots of time...together. They got so close that she even placed her chat icon above Bea on her desktop (le gasp). For Bombshell, she sees a blank slate, willing to be made in the way she sees fit. As we begin this story, they were having a nice daily chat via this neat service Mae seems to use called " a webcam".

"Sup M...still good?"

"Yup, still in one piece, so that's pretty Gucci..."

"Fantastic, I wouldn't want you going off and dying without me, babe"

"Wouldn't even consider that idea...uh...good lookin.."

"What, cold feet Mae?"

"Sorry Bombshell...I..just ain't used to seeing you like....that"

Something I neglected to state...Bombshell likes to get Mae flustered, and to that end, is on her webcam with her bra hanging loose, for Mae to fawn over.

"Hehehe....guess I'm doing my job right, eh?"

"Yeah...I'd say so..."

"So...Mae...aren't your little friends doing something tonight?"

"Uh...nah...fuck those guys...you're more important to me...like...a lot more."

"Glad to see you came around, Mae..."

There are many things about Bombshell that Mae likes. One, she's a big girl..in both size and maturity (don't kinkshame the cat-lady). They got similar bangs, which was actually a huge coincidence, nice how things work out.

"Like what you did with your...uh...brassiere there..." Mae awkwardly squeaked, which caused Bombshell to heartily laugh under her breath

"You...are right about that...wanna take em out for a spin?" She retorted, the "them" in question obviously being her bosom.

"Uh...I'll take you up on that offer later...hun...."

The simple fact that Bombshell is so...open...is a plus in some ways. Mae is never that...open, so it's good to have that difference in the relationship.

A knock on Mae's door from her parents signified the call was basically over, and a Bombshell left with only a quick kiss and a wink. Mae wasn't sure how'd she explain her new...fling to her parents, who are used to her being sad and alone...well...mostly alone.


End file.
